


The Grand Pet Store Adventure

by PixelPowers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPowers/pseuds/PixelPowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper are tasked with going to the pet store to buy food for Waddles. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Pet Store Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story that happened at Pet co.

“Dipper please! Waddles needs more food but Candy and Grenda are coming over any minute now!” Mabel pleaded her brother with her best puppy dog eyes. Dipper sighed, knowing he couldn't say no.

“Fine. Just give me some money for the food.” “Thank you thank you thank you!” Mabel squealed happily, alerting another lurking nearby.

“What’s going on, Shooting Star?” Bill poked into the room. The demon looked passably human at the moment, and Dipper tried not to think of how that could possibly be. Cipher had just started hanging out around the shack completely uninvited, though Stan had chased him out of the house on multiple occasions, broom in hand. Which Dipper thought of as perhaps a little odd, seeing as how Stan couldn't know the demon’s true identity, could he?

“Dipper is going to the pet store for pig food!” Mabel responded.

“Ohhh! Can I come with? Pretty please, Pine Tree? I can help carry the food and everything!” Bill jumped with excitement.

“That’s a great idea! Dipper, you have to bring Bill with you!” Mabel was all for the idea, apparently thinking it was a wise and good thing to leave her brother alone with a demon for any amount of time.

“What! No, I’m sure I could walk back carrying the bag by myself!” Dipper tried to flex his arm to prove his point. It wasn't helping his case. His sister and the demon stared at him with a silent plea. Dipper rolled his eyes. “Ok, ok. Bill can come along.” Dipper knew he would likely regret it. The two hyper people cheered. “But! Not in those clothes.” The boy pointed out the demon’s dressy clothes. “You have to blend in better than that if you want to come with.”

“Geeze Pine Tree. I’ll be back in a moment!” Cipher rolled his single visible eye before darting off. Several crashes were heard, Stan screamed an almost-obscenity, and Bill ran back into the room. “Better?”

Mabel handed Dipper a 10$ bill and whispered “Good luck bro bro.” Dipper needed all the luck he could get. At least Bill looked closer to a regular teen now, with a faded black shirt with his golden insignia and some sort of leather wrist cuffs. Stan was heard stomping down the stairs, which is when Dipper and Bill decided to book it.

\---_---

The gecko in the terrarium stuck its pink tongue out, and licked its eye. Bill as crouched in front of the cage, sticking out his tongue in response.

“Come on Bill, stop pestering the animals.” Dipper tugged on the demon’s arm. Bill reluctantly stood.

“If we must Pine Tree. If we must. Oh, what are those things!” BIll solemnly replied, before glancing over the human’s shoulder at what lay beyond. With superior strength Cipher dragged the young teen towards the dog care area, with colorful dog toys and numerous collars and leashes. Dipper looked around awkwardly, trying to look like he wasn’t with the weird guy who was squeezing the spiky bright yellow ball that made a loud squeak each time. Fortunately, Bill soon got bored and tossed the toy back into the bin. Dipper let out a silent sigh of relief. It didn’t last long.

“Hey Pine Tree! What do you think of this one?” Bill held up a spiked hot pink collar.

“What the hell, Bill?” Dipper spluttered, his face a little hot. “We don’t even own a dog.”

“Language Dippy. Besides, I was thinking of getting one for you.” The demon smiled in a way that showed his too-sharp-to-be-normal teeth.

“Hell. No.” Dipper refused, face flushed now. The demon hummed.

“Nope. Pink wouldn’t suit you anyway. Black with rhinestones?” Bill asked, looking over the vast selection. Dipper stared in a way that shouted no. “What about something boring like plain black then? We could get a matching leash!” Dipper just stalked off, trying to get to the pet food aisles. Bill just grinned before chasing the human down.

On the way to the food however, they passed by the dog chew treats. Bill pulled on his favorite Pine’s hand to stop him.

“What Bill?” The demon wrapped an arm around the younger teen’s waist, partly to keep the human from going anywhere. Partly because he wanted to and Stan wasn't around to chase him off this time.

“What are these? Bill poked the fake bone looking chew.

“Those are for dogs. To chew on. It helps their teeth or something I think.” Dipper answered suspiciously. Bill stood in front of the selection of chew treats, looking deep in thought. Dipper failed to move, taking a secret liking in the warm demon’s arm around him. Still, they were just standing there in front of a bunch of dog treats and they didn't even own a dog.

“I want one.” Bill decided, just as Dipper was about to say something. Now, the human didn't know what to say. But he did protest as Cipher grabbed a package of twisty red and white ones he had apparently taken a liking to and ripped the top off. The demon plucked one of the chew sticks from the bag and put one end in his mouth. Dipper sighed, knowing he would have to fork over more money now, and picked up the discarded plastic from the floor.

“These aren't half bad really.” Bill contemplated. Dipper hid his face in his hand. Bill merely followed Dipper in the human’s search for pig food, gnawing on the chew.

When Dipper found a large bag, he made his best attempt to lift the heavy bag. He could carry it, but they would never make it home if Dipper wanted to carry it all the way home. Cipher snorted in amusement.

“Heya Pine Tree, just hand it over.” The demon finally said.

“Fine. That’s the whole reason I brought you along anyway, you could stand to make yourself useful for once.” Dipper gave up, his arms feeling like jello as Bill easily lifted the bag with one arm so he could carry the treats with the other. Supernatural strength was useful after all.

“For once? Aw kid you wound me! I’m plenty helpful!” Bill managed to say around the dog chew treat. “Though, uh, could you hold these?” The demon motioned to the lightweight item, obviously wishing for a free hand.

“Yeah, sure.” Dipper took the opened bag, starting off on the other way back to the register. Bill happily followed, hooking his now free arm around the human’s free arm.

Birds chittered in their large cage as they passed. Bill couldn't help but make chirp something back to them, which caused the birds to squawk loudly and riot. The demon looked a bit proud of himself. Dipper rolled his eyes and pulled Bill along as he picked up the pace. Not that is was likely anyone would stop them and ask how they managed to make the birds so angry.

“Oh and how are you two today?” The checkout lady greeted as the arrived.

“It is a fine day m’lady!” Bill greeted, dropping the bag of food on the counter. Dipper deposited the other items next to it. “Now, you look like a knowing person.” And by that he meant just above completely clueless. Silly humans. Bill’s voice dropped to a whisper, though Dipper was still close enough to hear every word. “What are the best date spots around here?” The checkout lady giggled as Dipper’s face turned red.

She offered a couple spots, though they didn't appeal to the demon too much. He would need something special for his Pine Tree after all...

They paid and left the pet shop, Bill once again carrying everything.

\---_---

Nearing the Mystery Shack, Bill spat out what was left of the chew treat. He knew this was his last chance to say anything to Dipper, since as soon as Stan noticed they were back he would be ready to kill him.

“Hold on there Pine Tree, I need to tell you something.” Bill sat down the luggage on the edge of the parking lot.

“Now? We are almost there…” Dipper turned around, looking at the demon in curiosity.

Cipher did something he had been wanting to try for awhile with his Pine Tree. He wrapped his arms around the smaller human, pulling him close. Dipper didn't exactly know what to do at this point. A demon, possibly older than humanity, was hugging him. Hesitantly, Dipper put his own arms around Bill and simply enjoyed the moment.

A window slammed open and Stan’s familiar voice shouted across the yard. “WILLIAM GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GRANDSON OR SO HELP ME!” Stan left the window, and Dipper wondered if he was planning on chasing Cipher down or grabbing a gun. Either way, it meant he was probably carrying the pig food the rest of the way to the shack here in a second. Mabel was probably giggling and taking pictures.

“Can I have one last thing before I have to go?” Bill asked. He looked...nervous?

“Ummmm….. go for it?” Dipper replied, his face more flush than usual.

Bill kissed Dipper on the lips just as the front door to the shack crashed open. But Dipper couldn't hear his great uncle over his own heartbeat because _Bill_ freaking _Cipher was kissing him_. It ended too soon with Bill making what sounded like an awfully pitiful excuse as to why he just did that before darting off into the trees. Dipper stood dazed as grunkle Stan approached. He lifted a hand to his lips, feeling where the demon’s lips had just been. In the back of the mind he realized:

_“Bill left his dog chew treats here.”_


End file.
